Hannibal's Admirer
by Shutupmrshudson
Summary: What happens when the consulting criminal gets involved with the infamous Chesapeake Ripper? Jim moriarty x Hannibal Lecter
1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecter sat in his chair at his desk reviewing the case files of the Chesapeake Ripper. He let out a light laugh at the incompetence of everyone in the FBI; Hannibal could kill and eat a man right in front of them and Jack would respond with, _Don't worry Dr. Lecter, we'll find out who did this._ He had them All exactly where he wanted them, especially Will Graham. He flipped through the crime scene photos, reminiscing his meals when the desk phone rang. Hannibal made no hesitation picking it up, "Hello." he said firmly.

"Doctor Lecter..." The voice on the other end was of an Irish decent, purring every syllable.

"I've come a long way to see your work and I must say, you have not disappointed me."

"I do not follow."

"Don't play games with me Doctor, I heard of the Chesapeake Ripper and I just had to get a peek for myself." Hannibal could hear a smile spread across the Irishman's face.

"I assure you I am incapable of committing such crimes." he cocked his head, unfazed by such accusations .

"Now, we both know that's not quite true."

silence.

The man spoke again, "You will be hearing from me again, _very_ soon."

"I should hope so."

Once he heard the click of the other line hanging up, he placed the phone back on the hook. He leaned back in his chair, fingers intertwining each other, and let all the possibilities run through his mind. _Finally something fun. _

Hannibal was lost in thought when Will barged through the door, "This is bad, very bad."

"What is it Will?" he asked calmly.

Will was shaking, walking toward the chair, sweat beading down his forehead.

"Is it the Chesapeake Ripper again?" Hannibal asked amused at his own joke knowing he hadn't killed anyone as of late.

"No, no, there is a situation much, much worse at the moment." Hannibal's face hardened.

"some sick bastard has kidnapped a woman, strapped bombs to her and is speaking to us through her; he says there's enough explosives on her to blow up the entire block."

Will paced nervously, biting his nails as he speaks, "After the warning phone call, he sent us a picture; he wants us to solve the puzzle."

Hannibal mumbles a few inaudible words under his breath.

"What?" Will's hands trailed down his own face, wiping the collected sweat away. Hannibal snaps out of his thoughts, "May I see the picture?"

"Yeah, Yeah, sure - of course." Will scrambled to get his cell out of his pocket. He swiped the screen to unlock it revealing a picture of a red barn in the middle of a corn field. Hannibal scanned the photo,

"Have you put this through a location recognition scan yet?"

"Yeah, nothing. we've only got two more hours."

"Look here," Hannibal zoomed into the picture, "There's a label on the barn. This is much too easy, there's a model number on it. This is no mastermind; no competition to the Chesapeake Ripper, _in my opinion._"

Will squinted his eyes "How did I not see this!?"

"You're stressed Will, things happen."

Hannibal knew exactly where that barn was. He let the memories flood his mind as Will ran out of his office. This was the scene he left his first victim, twenty-four years ago. Hannibal was just going to sit back, let the FBI figure out where the barn is themselves and follow very closely.

**_-THE FOLLOWING DAY _**

Jack drove with Hannibal next to him in front as they listened to Will go on and on about his theories. Hannibal wondered how Will could be so clever, yet so clueless and lets a small smile crawl upon his face. When they arrive at the property that was the written owner of the barn, they immediately exit the vehicle.

"Check around the house," Jack directs to the assisting police, "Will, Hannibal, with me."

Jack draws his gun and heads over to the barn, kicking the door open. He stops, his gun falls to his side and his free hand raises to his face. He runs his hand down his features exhaling.

"Fuck."

Jack turns to walk out speaking into his radio "3600 Orange Foot Drive, get her out of here." he walks past the police guarding the scene, "Do not let Freddie Lounds anywhere near here."

Hannibal walks in only to find a dark-haired woman with light skin laid atop a pair of antlers - exactly how he would have placed her. He walks closer snapping on a pair of latex gloves. "Is there something missing?" Will asks still in the doorway.

"Her kidney-"

"Dammit! Just what we need; The Ripper is playing games now." he walked out yelling something to Jack.

Hannibal poked around the body before forensics got there, dumbfounded at such precision, no puncture out of place, and just at the fact, he didn't do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal sat at his desk lost in thought when his phone rang. He put his hand on the phone with slight hesitation and picked it up without saying a word.

"Did you like my present? I did it just for you."

"The barn, the bombs, the- body... that was all you?" Hannibal was slightly confused but mused the question "_You're the Chesapeake Ripper_?"

"Doctor, I am assumed dead in my home country. I need to keep busy for a couple of years; at least until Sherlock stops playing this _I'm going to figure out your system while I pretend to be dead and come back because I think you're dead_ game, it's quite annoying. I do love playing games, but I'm afraid, I'm not in the mood."

"But you see," the cannibal began, "unlike you, I do not enjoy sharing my work."

"Oh, so you're admitting you _are_, in fact, the Chesapeake Ripper?"

the line was silent

"Wouldn't you like to know what I did with the kidney?" The Irishman taunted, "Let's have dinner."

"I will host."

"Don't be daft Doctor; I admire you, I don't _trust_ you."

Hannibal's face remained the same, "No." and with that he placed the phone on the hook.

Hannibal was having fun, no use in killing it just yet. _Soon_.

**Hannibal just sat, contemplating his options: **

**°Have dinner with the man first, kill him after**

** °Kill the man on sight, he couldn't afford to have someone who knew everything about him **

**°?partners?**

These thoughts clouded his mind, knowing he would not be able to sleep, he stayed in his office going through paperwork. Around midnight, Hannibal heard a knock on the door. He turned his chair to face the door, then turned back. He shuffled through his papers, thoroughly confused, he searched for any changes in appointments or plans until he realised it was after midnight and he would never make plans so late. Another knock Hannibal stood and straightened his suit, relieving the wrinkles that were set in from sitting so long.

The Doctor spoke loudly as he opened up the door,"_Appointment only_".


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short update, I've had some writers block lately. I will give all of my attention to this story for the next update, promise! -kayla**

"Doctor Lecter, I'm so sorry to barge in like this, at this time of night, it's just I-"

Alana Bloom stuttered inside the man's studies covered in blood. The extent of her injuries were overwhelming, including a gash to the side of her head, a bruised cheekbone dripping with blood, and tattered clothes with scraped skin underneath.

"Doctor Bloom," Hannibal held the shaking woman looking into her eyes, "do you know where you are?"

Alana's eyes seemed to flicker with realisation; she began to thrash and scream forcing Hannibal to release his grasp.  
"_LET GO OF ME! LET. GO OF. ME." _She ran toward the bookshelves near the window and tripped on the rug landing face down.

"_Alana" _Hannibal whispered in almost a sentimental tone.

He crouched down next to her and lifted her to sit up properly. "Oh, Doctor Lecter." she looked at him, "I'm so sorry to barge in like this, at this time of night, it's just I-" His face hardened and Alana went blank.

"Doctor Lecter?" She scrunched her face and put her hand up to the injured side of her head, "What's- how did I get here?"

"The injuries to the side of your head seem to have caused you a bit of memory loss." his brow furrowed, "How do you feel?" Hannibal lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

"Scared, Dr. Lecter, I'm very scared."

"Do you know how this happened?"

"Not really. I was walking to my car when a man walked out from behind a car." Alana begins to panic due to the memories, tears begin to fall, "I- I can't see his face- the shadows... their too dark I- he hits me and I-"

"His voice, what did he sound like?" Hannibal interrupts with a stern voice trying to get her to listen.

"He never spoke to me until he pushed me off. I was running and- and he yelled at me. He yelled for me to find you he-"

"Did he have a distinct accent?" he was speaking clearly but raising his voice, he needed to get to the point.

"Irish... He- he was Irish."


	4. Chapter 4

Police, detectives, and paramedics flooded the cannibal's studies. The room was loud with conversation and movement, nobody was still for more than a few seconds. People crowded Doctor Bloom bombarding her with questions and medical procedures and evidence collecting. As soon as Jack and Will pulled up, they ran upstairs and rushed to the office.

"EVERYBODY WHO ISN'T _DIRECTLY_ RELATED TO THIS CASE GET OUT IMMEDIATELY." Jack's voice was loud and a slight shake to his voice revealed his fear for his dear colleague. When the bulk of the crowd was through exiting only two paramedics remained and a police man stood guard outside the office door.

"What happened Alana?" Will walked towards the injured woman and keeled down.

"I-I... I don't know." She closed her eyes trying to recollect what had happened when Jack put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that she was okay.  
"Hannibal- What happened?" he demanded. Hannibal straightened himself and flattened his suit, "Let's sit down, yes?" Jack complied with the man's request and sat attentively.

"Doctor Bloom arrived at my door-"

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

"I'm assuming she found you?" the Irishman sneered.

"_I care about her._" Hannibal admitted, "If you ever touch her again, I will not kill you. I will kill everyone you have ever cared about. I will string their bodies out in front of you and let you watch the life drain out of each and every one of their eyes. I will continue to do this to any one you should think appropriate to begin to care about and I swear on everything that you will rue the day you were born." His breath carried heavily through the line.

"_You cared about Abigail too, and look where she is now."_  
Hannibal's breath caught as the words rolled off of his tongue.  
"And what about your sister?" the man continued, "You hurt the people you care about, Doctor Lecter. I just sped up the process a bit."  
"I NEVER ONCE LAID A _FINGER _ON MY BABY SISTER." Hannibal's strong, emotionless outer shell blew up as he slammed his fist on the desk.  
"You certainly didn't do anything to stop it." the man on the other line continued to taunt.

He couldn't speak, he was so angry, it overwhelmed his senses and anger coursed through every vein and up his spine.  
"Angry Doctor Lecter? Excellent, it's about time. Open the door, and show me."  
The cannibal slowly looked up at the door as the other line hung up. Three, slow knocks sounded through the office bouncing off his eardrums and echoing throughout the air.

"_Open the door and show me._" a voice sounded from behind the door.

Hannibal raised from his desk and walked toward the door in sheer anger. A shorter man appeared as the door swung open. The black haired man looked up with his eyes, not moving his head.

"Moriarty... Jim Moriarty. Hi!" he chimed his greeting in a sing-song like voice and a crooked smile crawled across his face. Hannibal began to move forward when Moriarty simply stood there.

"Ah-ah-ah." he taunted moving his finger side to side. A red dot from a laser danced across Hannibal's chest emitting from the window in the hall. He grabbed the Irishman by the collar and pulled him into the office slamming the door behind him. Jim just laughed making a 'turn around' motion with his hand. Hannibal whipped around and looked down at another sniper's laser move into sight on his chest.

"Oh and look at that, no curtains." he laughed some more, "Raise a finger and I'll have you shot. You see, I don't do dirty work, unless it's important to me. Please understand, doctor, I don't intend on killing you, I just want to have a little fun."

Hannibal cautiously turned around to look at the man, "Who are you?"

"That must bother you, Doctor Lecter, to know that I know everything about you. From when you were a child with your family to what you are now. _Alone_. Yet, when you look at me, You have a name. Although, to be fair, you should consider yourself lucky, _most don't even get that._"

"What do you want?" Hannibal was no longer angry and his face was emotionless.

"I want to have fun!" Moriarty chimed as he plopped down on the chair beckoning Hannibal to sit a cross from him. Hannibal didn't think twice before sitting Down for the laser dropped with him as he sat. "England is so boring, especially while you're playing dead. and you're interesting, you're not ordinary."  
"I'm quite extravagant."

"I would disagree." Jim laughed.

The door opened up and Will entered, "Hello Doctor Lecter," in synchronization with the door opening, the snipers laser disappeared from Hannibal's chest. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had a client."

"I'm not a patient, Will Graham. I'm a.. a friend." he laughed a bit.

"Oh, well nice to meet you...?" Will asked extending his hand.

"Richard Brook." The consulting criminal returned the hand shake with a smile, masking his Irish accent with an English accent.

"Will what do you need?" Hannibal stood to match height with Will, "It's very rude to walk in uninvited."

"Yeah, sorry, again for that, uh, we've seem to have made some advancement in the attack of Alana. Jack needs you to come in."

"Yes, _Richard, _come along I'd like you to put in your input."

"Are you sure he's qualified?" Will whispered. to Hannibal. "_Very."_


End file.
